Code Geass: After Story
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: -In which, it is hard to choose names especially with Lelouch's family CHP. 4
1. There's Always Something to Wake Up To

-In which, Lelouch is dressed up as an angel and C.C. gets a pizza-flavored kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, peoples. I am proud to say this is my 45th fanfic and my 2nd one completely about <em>Code Geass<em>. I'll probably add more to this, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~There's Always Something to Wake Up To~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Lelouch stretched as he woke up to the sunlight coming into his room from the window.

"Ah, good morning, _world_!"

But then he remembered...

"Oh, wait! I'm _dead_! There's nothing _good_ about this morning, after all!" And then he realized what he was wearing. "What the...? C.C.!" He ran out of his room to find said witch. He found her in the kitchen, waiting for the microwave pizza to finish heating up.

"Yes? What is it?" She kept her eyes on the turning mini-pizza in the electronic heater.

"_You_...!"

"Yes? What about me?" She still didn't look at him.

"I know I'm supposed to be dead, but you didn't have to dress me up in an _angel's_ outfit! And a halo?" He pointed to the thing sitting on his head. "If there's anything I'm not, it's an angel!"

She turned to look at him now. "Oh... You're right. I should have gotten the devil's suit."

"C.C., that's not the point! And—" Suddenly, a light bulb turned on in his head as the microwave began beeping. "On the contrary, C.C., since you think I'm such a _devil_, let me show you how _devilish _I really am."

There was no time for C.C. to react as Lelouch took the mini-pizza from the microwave and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. But even afterwards, C.C. did not seem faze at what Lelouch did and instead walked over to the freezer.

"Luckily," she said, pulling out another mini-pizza. "I anticipated that and stocked the freezer."

"So . . . you don't care that I ate your _pizza_?"

"Well, actually, I'm a bit pissed. That was the _only_ whole shrimp cheese bite pizza. It took me _days_ to find that flavor, and I'm _not_ letting my endeavors go to waste. I _will_ taste it, no matter what!"

"_Che_, and what _are_ you going to do?" Lelouch was so preoccupied scoffing at the girl's unthreatening threat that he didn't see her about to pounce him until she did so and kissed him too.

"Mh..." She smiled once she pulled away. "Well, I have to say, out of all our kisses, that one might be the best one yet."

✿°. ·∴続ける∴· .°✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>lIkE iT? pLeAsE rEvIeW!<strong>


	2. Something's Totally Off

-In which, C.C. wants something

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter! It took me a while to come up with this one actually. Sorry for the late update.<strong>

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~Something's Totally Off~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

"Hello, _darling_! How was your day today, _sweetie_?"

Lelouch almost choked on his coffee, C.C. returning from her daily walk. Since when did _C.C._ use terms of _affection_? He walked up to the witch and placed his hand on her forehead. "No fever." He tilted her face towards his and sniffed her breath. "Not drunk." Then he looked into her eyes. "And not high either." And then he let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Oh, _darling_—"

Lelouch visibly winced at the sickly sweet tone of C.C.'s voice.

"Why in the _world_ would you think that? After all this time we've spent together, after everything we've been through, how could you _accuse_ me of something like that? You big _jerk_!" And she buried her face in her hands and wailed.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Okay, now I _know_ you want something."

But C.C. didn't stop crying.

"I told you, cut—it—_out_."

But _still_, C.C. didn't stop crying.

Ok, now Lelouch was worried. C.C. was _really_ crying! "Come on, C.C.! You know, I didn't mean it! Please stop crying, _huh_?"

That didn't do the trick either. She still cried.

"Come on, C.C., please stop. I'll get you whatever you want to make it up to you."

She peeked from her hands. "_Anything_ I want?" God, her golden eyes were big and tearful.

Lelouch _knew_ he was going to regret this, but . . . "Yes, anything you want."

"_Good_!" C.C. immediately perked up. "Then I want that new Cheese-kun doll made out of gold!"

And Lelouch immediately paled.

"What? You said '_anything I want_' or . . ." The sniffles came again. "Did you not mean it?

Lelouch _really_ wanted to die now. And he knew he didn't have to wait long. This girl would be the death of him _and_ his fortune.

✿°. ·∴続ける∴· .°✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>It's crappy, yes, but . . .<strong>

**lIkE iT? pLeAsE rEvIeW!**


	3. Dinner Announcements are Something Else

-In which, a family-friend dinner always bring crazy announcements

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Yippee! I got another chapter in! Yay! This one is based on Ang Lee's <em>Eat Drink Man Woman<em>. It's pretty funny. And I guess this chapter is dedicated to the Thanksgiving holiday. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~Dinner Annoucements are Something Else~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

It was . . . _somewhat_ a success, C.C. guessed. It wasn't a _totally_ out-of-this-world event. After all, there _was_ no pizza, but she guessed it was fine since Lelouch worked his butt off trying to cook this really fancy meal for all of their friends (who knew he was still alive). She supposed he actually did something nice just because it _was_ the first time he would see them all—well, actually, he didn't care about the rest; it was the first time he would see _Nunnally_ in two _years_! And _that,_ that made him do his _complete best_ when making this dinner.

The witch sighed. Lelouch had made it so that she _couldn't_ bother him _at all_ while he cooked and slaved over the hot stove. She had been getting so bored lately, but now . . . she smiled because she _knew_ the news would hit Lelouch _hard._ Hard _in the face_. And she . . . oh, she'd get a _kick_ out of it!

"What are you smirking about, C.C.?"

"Oh, _nothing_, Lelouch. Nothing _at all_..."

Lelouch only raised an eyebrow as C.C. chuckled to herself but otherwise ignored the strange woman.

It was then that someone cleared their voice. It was Kaguya who had been a bit nervous since the start of this whole dinner. "Erm . . . everyone," she started out horribly shy. "I . . . I have an announcement."

Everyone at the table became quiet and just listened.

"I . . . it's nothing bad or anything, but I . . . got married this morning."

_"What?"_ Lelouch asked, more happy than surprised. At least, she wasn't going to continue pestering him about the Sumeragi-Zero clan thing anymore.

"Who's the lucky _person?_" C.C. asked. From the way she emphasized her words, it made it seem as though she knew something everyone else didn't.

"Let me guess," Kallen said. "It's that boy, _right?_ The one that kept sending you love letters?"

"Well . . . actually, no..." Kaguya said, still playing with the hem of her dress. "I . . . I married Milly!"

Everyone didn't know what to say. C.C., though waiting for a different annoucement, just smiled at the shocked expressions on Lelouch's and Suzaku's faces.

"I hope you aren't mad, Lelouch, but I just couldn't wait for you anymore! Milly's such a wonderful person and . . . Cousin Suzaku, I hope you don't go killing her! I love her _so much_!"

Everyone turned to the knight because they _knew_ Lelouch wouldn't hold it against the girl. Besides, they all even Lelouch wanted to see the infamous Suzaku's reaction. And what he said shocked . . . _most_ of them.

"I accept the relationship," the brown-haired boy said through clenched teeth. "Because I, too, have an announcement to make." He cleared his throat and stood. "Today is a wonderful and joyous day and—"

"Cut the speech and go to the annoucement!" Kallen said. Everyone else agreed.

"Alright." He turned to Lelouch who was sitting next to him. "Lelouch-_niisan_, I'm asking for your blessings so that I can marry Nunnally."

Lelouch almost choked on his tea and, when he didn't, opted to spit in Suzaku's face. "_EXCUSE ME_? YOU AND _MY SISTER_? WHAT THE HELL? I'LL _KILL_ YOU!"

It took Kallen, Lloyd, Cecilia, and C.C. (who couldn't contain her laughter) to hold Lelouch back from mauling, boiling, chopping up, and scratching Suzaku.

_"Pl-please,_ older brother!" Nunnally finally spoke. Throughout dinner, she had had her face cast down. "I love him!"

"THIS IS NOT _LOVE_! THIS IS _PEDOPHILIA_! AND _NECROPHILIA!"_ Lelouch shrieked.

"Hey, I'm not that much older than her!" Suzaku protested. "And I'm not marrying her because she reminds me of Euphy! I _love_ Nunnally!"

"SHUT UP, YOU TRAITOR!"

_"ME_? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PRETENDED TO BE A TRAITOR!"

"YEAH, WELL, AT LEAST, I DIDN'T SEDUCE THE INNOCENT _CHILD-QUEEN_ OF MY COUNTRY!"

"Oh, and speaking of country, Lelouch, the Black Knights are wondering when you would like to return to duty." Kallen decided to say at that moment. It was the only thing she could think of to stop the fight. Plus, she had been holding that off for _months_ now.

The fighting ceased then, and Lelouch just stared at the girl. _"Huh?"_

"Well, you know, we would all like you to come out of retirement," Cecilia explained.

_"NEVER_!" Lelouch almost snarled. "I mean, I like my quiet life just as it is." _And I refuse to risk my life again._

"But, Lelouch, you'll have to pay for the extra person in your household now." Lloyd said, trying his best not to laugh.

_"What?"_ Lelouch went back to wanting to kill his best friend. "YOU GOT NUNNALLY _PREGNANT_?"

"No, Lelouch," C.C. said, trying her very best not to snicker. This was the moment she was waiting for. "_I'm_ pregnant."

Everything seemed to freeze. Lelouch's face became ashen, and his muscles tensed, and . . . "C.C. . . . pre-pregnant...?" He fainted and landed on the floor with a loud _thud_!

"Ooh," Lloyd chuckled. "He's _really_ dead _now_."

✿°. ·∴続ける∴· .°✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>It's totally random, yes, but . . . I think it's a nice one. Very . . . unexpected.<strong>

**lIkE iT? pLeAsE rEvIeW!**

**Oh, and for anyone who reads my other Fanfics, I'll be working on _Healing_ now, then _Two Hearts and A Beating Sin_, and finally _Sakura DOROPUSU_.**


	4. A Name for the Baby? Not Yet

-In which, it is hard to choose names especially with Lelouch's family

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I got the last chapter up! I can't take all the credit for this idea, though. My sisters helped me on it. I hope you all enjoy it!<strong>

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~A Name for the Baby? Not Yet~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

"C.C.," Lelouch could feel another migraine coming on. After all, he had explained this to the witch for . . . hm, about maybe a hundred times already? "For the _last_ time, we are _NOT_ naming the child Cheese-kun!"

"But . . ."

"No buts, woman! We are _NOT_ naming the child after Pizza Hut's mascot!"

"Oh, yeah?" C.C. asked. "Then what would _you_ name the child, _huh_?"

"Well . . . um . . . that is..." _Dammit! Leave it to her to always give me a headache!_

"_See_?" C.C. said. "I've been the _only one_ to even _think_ of names for _our_ baby! While _you_, on the other hand, have only been thinking of ways to attend your _sister's_ wedding without being noticed by the whole world!"

Lelouch was _not_ going to take this sitting down. And so he stood. "Well, it so happens that I _do_ have a name for the child!"

"Oh, _really_?" the green-haired woman challenged. "Let's hear it then!"

"Lelouch Jr."

[Insert fits of giggles]

"Hey, don't laugh! It's a _legit_ name!"

"Yeah, if you want the whole world to shun him since he's named after the tyrant who everyone hated!"

"Hey, I was _not_ a tyrant! And _not_ _everyone_ hated me!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. And on another note, what would happen if our baby turns out to be a _girl_, hm? And _don't_ say Lulu."

"Well . . ." Lelouch thought about it for a moment before giving up. "Let's get a second opinion about this, okay?"

And for once about the baby stuff, the witch actually agreed with him.

"Oh, and if we're having guests come over, can you ask them to pick me up some pizza? I've been craving it since—"

"Fine," Lelouch said, cutting the witch off. Since when did she _never_ crave pizza? But he wouldn't tell her that. The witch had some crazy hormones while pregnant. The last time he insulted her cravings, he was met with a horrid kick to his gut, a headbutt to his forehead, and a punch to the jaw.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"We are _NOT_ naming the baby Sulu!"

They had went to the child queen of Britannia, and her idea had been . . . _err_, innocent, in a sense.

"But why not, niisan?" Nunnally asked. "It's a combination of your name and Suzaku's! It'd be _perfect_!"

Lelouch didn't have the heart to tell Nunnally that the name sounded the couple name Fanfic advocates used when pairing the two friends together. "You know what, C.C.? Cheese-kun is starting to appeal to me."

✿°. ·∴终わる∴· .°✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, it's not really good, but it'll do! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic because God knows I enjoyed writing it!<strong>


End file.
